User talk:Sarahdangerrr
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Still Fighting It (2)/@comment-Sarahdangerrr-20100817090321 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassigirl07 (Talk) 09:04, August 17, 2010 Purple Pills song. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6CKFmm3d6hg just wanted to let you know THAT DD DEGRASSI IS A BITCH Hi Hey,What's up it's me Haley. I agree the colors are annoying now I just used them a little to try it out xD But now they're annoying.Haley♪ Under my umbrella 20:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) BLACK BLACK CHAT MOIDS ARE IDIOTS I CAN BYPASS ANYTHING THEY SUUU STUIPID XXD! STOP IT NOW Sarahdangerrr 21:31, October 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Rollbacks Sure! I'd have to talk it over with the other admins first.If they think it's a good idea,we'll go for a nomination blog.I already have rollback rights and I'm pretty sure Loveya does too so two other users would be a good number. (: ♥CamilleA05 00:48, October 15, 2011 (UTC) omg ur a chat mod and its ur birthday, congratz <9 I like you pageGigglepie763 04:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) AKSJASFH Ugh. I need to talk to you about NeneG. Or...check my HoA talkpage. ☠Icy Deathtotherainbows 19:01, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Surruh Sarah. I need your help. :P Icy I'll see you in hell babe 15:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hey Sarah http://i33.photobucket.com/albums/d71/29sadie69/Gifs/15ydcefjpg.gif ScHaRyPeArL 02:55, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Hai SARAH. Babeh I miss you and I miss talking to you for like an hour about our love for music. :3 I still need to get into a theater program though! Buuut in the spring a town close by is doing a choir concert that anyone can be apart of. So I'm pretty excited about that! :D ~Cheyenne♬I am Chety McGhey 04:07, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!! :) I really cannot wait to get into that stuff. It sounds so exciting! :D ~Cheyenne♬I am Chety McGhey 05:14, December 30, 2011 (UTC) LOL Seems like a good tip and I'll be sure to keep that in mind :D But thank you for supporting me with everything. Idk anyone else on here who loves music like I do. :3 ~Cheyenne♬I am Chety McGhey 05:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Help:( Dear Sarahdangerrr, January 02, 2012 I was recently kickbanned off of chat and I would like to know what I could do to fix this problem if there is a way to do so. Do you think you could give me information on this and why it happened because I have only been on here since yesterday and did nothing wrong that I know of? Sincerely, DegrassiLuver2081DegrassiLuver2081 03:22, January 2, 2012 (UTC) hello, I was on th echat earlier and for some reason it said you banned me. i don't know what I did that offended you but whatver it was I am sorry. I didn't mean to do anything like that. So if you would please unban me I would much apreciate it. FilmMasterUlrich67 21:30, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry about it. I seen my fair share of crowded chats so it's cool. FilmMasterUlrich67 22:37, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey You know what Sarah ? I think you're a okay :). Sorry If I was rude or unfair to you before but I still didn't know you to well until last night. I had a good time chatting and singing with you last night you really are a good singer you know :) They see me cookin.. They tastin.. They smellin.. they try catch me cookin burgers 14:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Sarah bby <33 Hey Sarah! It's Cam! I was just checking out all my followed pages and noticed you were one of the only people I've never left a talk page message to, so here I am. Anyways, just thought I'd say that I miss hanging out with you and I still love you, even though we haven't talked in a long time. We should TC again soon okay? Just leave me a message when you want to do it. Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 05:18, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Aww, thanks. <333 Yeah, I don't really go on chat anymore because it got boring. I'll tell you more the next time we talk though. Yey, so whenever you're in the mood, just tell me and I could try and round up Aleesha, Pearl, Terry, Wendy, etc and we could go on TC like we did a feew weeks ago. By the way, you didn't leave me your signature in your last response. haha. XDD Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 05:17, April 11, 2012 (UTC) Haha it's okay <33 Hmm, well maybe we can do it sometime this weekend since this is the first weekend in a long time where I'm not busy. I know you're usually busy, so I'll leave it up to you. :) Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 05:47, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Aww okay <33 Good luck on the essay. :) Hopefully, you might need a break at some point. By the way, I see you in chat right now, haha. I wanna talk to you but I feel awkward walking in. XD Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 07:02, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Sarah bby <33 You should take my survey like now! Why haven't you done it yet? Here it is Disney Mania Second star to the right 06:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Sarah, hey <3 Are we still TC-ing tonight? Please reply to me and tell me when you wanna go. I'm inviting Michi if that's okay. You can invite Pearl if you want. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:55, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Video Sarah bby <3 Tis my birthday, just saying~ Still making dat video? ;) ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 04:42, June 22, 2012 (UTC) DegrassiForLife Sarah, I am not at all sorry nor do I take back what I said to John - he deserves all that is said to him and more. I will never understand why one would decide to go to a place where he is hated by all. Also, it wasn't just us three being rude to him; it was a vast majority of the chatroom. Also, he would try to socialize with me when he knows I do not like him and have told him countless times to leave me alone, so of course I'm going to be mean to him if he defies a simple request. Did he also mention to you how he tried to threaten me via PM last week? Oh, he didn't, right? That seems like good old hotwheels, always first to put someone else on blast when he has his own skeletons in his closet! If it is our job to omit all of the drama that is superfluous, then we should simply ban him for good considering he is the epitome of drama. I will however apologize for the fact that I did not behave as a chat mod and that wasn't right of me... I should behave more properly. EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 02:46, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sarah, i'm going to make 1 statement, then I won't bother your Talk Page anymore. It's obvious she's never going to stop and it's obvious she defies the rules of her position. It says on CC Wiki that all chat mods on ALL Wikis are supposed to be respectful, no matter what and by saying I deserve what is happening is rather ridiculous. She claims i'm hated by all, yet no one outside of a couple of people have used the word hate. In fact, no one's ever said they even dislike me, as if they did, they'd tell me. I never socialized with her, either. I was courteous and said hello, which is called respect. Did I send her a PM? Yes, I did. No denying that. I in no way threatened her. All I said was that I was going to handle this outside of the Wiki if the incidents did not stop. By outside of the Wiki, I mean to places that handle internet harassment. And here's the other thing: hotwheels? Really? That goes back to the respect thing. What decent human being who isn't hateful calls someone in a wheelchair that? She'll probably say i'm lying because I didn't show a picture of me in a chair, which is technically not her business. Lol, skeletons in my closet? What I do outside of the Wiki is private, or is supposed to be, but they also go to my MySpace and Facebook and save my pictures(Nate, in particular) and post it in the chat. Finally, as far as me and the drama, it's simple: I was in the chat many times before this latest incident happened and nothing happened. How it really happened is that I LEFT the chat when Hakeem came in to try and avoid trouble. He then posted a comment on the Season 12 page(which may or may not have been deleted) and I should have never responded, which is my fault. However, the reason for that was that if I don't, we all know he'd just go on until I responded and the rest of the Wiki doesn't need that. I thought if I made one statement and asked him to end it, it would(I thought he learned his lesson when he got banned this last time, but obviously not). This all spilled over into the chat due to his comment. Look, warnings and asking to ignore have been issued and they don't listen, and that's not working. Unless a more permanent solution is figured out, this will never be solved and I have a right to the chat just like everyone else. In all likelihood, she'll probably respond to this, but I won't. Sorry to bother you. I felt I needed to defend myself against what she said. That's the reason for the message. DegrassiForLife 00:38, June 28, 2012 (UTC)DegrassiForLife Actually, if it is that big of a deal, then I will stop on the chat, but no guarentees on other websites (Chatzy, Tumblr, etc) only because I wish to keep my position as a chat mod, and someone as disgusting as yourself should not prevent me from losing my position. I already apologized to Sarah for acting out of my element for I am a chat mod, but I am not apologizing for what I or any one else has said to you. Yes, you deserve it because you, John, are in fact ridiculous. Okay, hate is an exaggeration. But no one likes you, at all (Those users who hardly know you are indifferent to the whole situation, therefore they do not count). The whole chat laughs whenever one makes a joke about you, everyone talks about you.. tell me, Hotwheels, where is the like here? You are fucking atrocious, seriously. This is why I find you irksome. There are people in wheelchairs who would wish to walk but they can't because they're immobile. And you have the nerve to sit there, lie and say that you have Cholemia and say that because of that you are wheelchair bound? You told Adam that you lied about having the disease, and you even ADMITTED awhile ago that you lied. Why the FUCK are you continuing on and on with this lie? And then you have the damn audacity to sit here in your rusty ass "wheelchair" and play the victim when you are infact a pathological liar and are trying to make those ignorant of the predicament feel sympathetic towards you. I cannot with the bullshit. I never post your pictures in chat, so leave me out of that. You don't like to cause drama? How about the time you told Hakeem "At least I'm not Bi :P" in reference to his sexuality, or the time you practically made fun of Nate being from Mexico. You also said "I like going on chat" when you know no one wants you there, obviously you are trying to ignite some sort of conflict/drama with the other users. Again, Sarah, I do apologize for this going on your page, but I just can't with old Hotwheels here. P.S., John, like I said, I'll be waiting for you at the Nigerian Day Parade this October. Wear your green and white. ;) EliGObsessed ツ 'Cause I've been thinking 'bout forever. ♪ 01:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Re: Drive I dunno Sarah, I'm just an absolute wreck when I'm on the damn road ok? Ugh, I get all nervous and shit, that's why I hate driving... D: Haha, I understand~ Now everyone wants rides from you. Don't always give in though, because it's your choice~ Oh trust me, I'm not at all comfortable with myself, let alone a passenger yet so you're not alone there. ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 23:40, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Haha, well I understand that, I have a hard time saying no too~ xD Oooh, did you party all night? ;) Wow, that's why it's called a speed limit, because the point is to not excel over it.... -_- Haha, I get so nervous though, I could never drive someone, yet that is... Their life would be at risk... xD ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 10:38, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Go to misfits chat ok. It's just me, Kat, Tay, Aleesha, and Hannah 07:01, July 27, 2012 (UTC) You must've heard of it by now no? Okay, it's a long story so we can tell you why were there once you get on if you're coming. :3 Go here ok? 07:16, July 27, 2012 (UTC) RE: OMG YOU ASKED HIM OUT DIDN"T YOU?! Danixcalifornia (talk) 23:27, January 8, 2013 (UTC) OMG that's even better! Congratulations, Sarah! You totally deserve it! Knock 'em dead! Danixcalifornia (talk) 23:34, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Just stopping by :3 You seem like a really cool and nice person so I hope we get to know each other more Sarah! :) BTW u have an amazing voice :D (Watched your youtube videos cause I was creeping ur page sowwy :3) xoxo ♥ Dorothy ♥ ♪ Nobody Said It Was Easy♥ ♪ 14:12, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Idontknowwhattotitlethiseither OMG, I'm proud of you! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 19:20, April 10, 2013 (UTC) 'Atta girl! ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough ♫ 16:08, April 13, 2013 (UTC) You Omg, you changed your icon bby <3 I won't be able to even recognize you though. :P Have you ever changed it before? 19:04, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Oh I see. :P Well, it's nice to see you with something different. :) 21:45, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I just miss you ok ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 23:16, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Omg yey. <3 Why have you been dead though? Like I know you're still creepin' cuz I see you online like on Tumblr and stuff. Also, you need to learn how to leave a frikkin' sig after your messages bby. :p ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 02:05, February 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm not gonna be on until like 1 though, so you better stay on! ❤ cam ❤ Can we fall one more time? ✧ 04:44, February 9, 2013 (UTC) We should really oovoo soon. I need my daily weekly dose of Sarah. :p • [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] • Circles, we're going in circles ♡ 22:58, March 14, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. We should discuss catch up on everything. You know, (wink), Degrassi, our lives, etc. Ya dig? ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 21:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) SARAH, OMFG. I MISS YOU TOO. ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 22:32, April 11, 2013 (UTC) I don't know if you're still on but, I was busy tonight I'm on now though and sorry for the late reply. :c ♪ Cam ♪ Keep your head up, stick on the ice ∞ 06:36, April 14, 2013 (UTC) I am displeased with our lack of communicating lately. It's summer though, omg, you should call me again soon just sayin' fdtgshajkl. It's also almost my birthday, so maybe I can get another video? :p ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 06:28, June 5, 2013 (UTC) OMG though, wanna chat tomorrow night or something? I need to catch up with you and I love talking in the middle of the night. c: I miss Carah interactions. ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 23:12, June 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay! Korean BBQ, YUM! Well, Dani is going out tonight so she probably won't be able to chat with us, but I can definitely oovoo with you. 1 works for me. Hopefully my brother will be asleep and I can get on the computer. c: ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 23:40, June 7, 2013 (UTC) CAN YOU GET ON OOVOO? MAN, EVERYONE NEEDS ME ALL AT ONCE. I'M STRESSED. :O I MISS YOU THOUGH, SO I WANNA TALK SOON. ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 06:02, July 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm gonna be away for the next 5 days, but I PROMISE we'll talk when I'm back. Unless I go on chat when I'm there. I'll see how it goes. ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 14:24, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh my gaaaaad, SARAH. I miss you too. I've been so stressed lately with stuff, but if you're free anytime soon, tell me and we can TC or something. I can message you on FB if you want too. :P ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 01:44, August 15, 2013 (UTC) OMFG, CAN WE CHAT SOON? I'm sorry I wasn't on yesterday, I was asleep. Hopefully I'll be able to talk tonight. If you're on, maybe message me on here, Facebook, or Skype. ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 18:36, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ARE YOU ABLE TO TALK NOW? OMG, I'm so happy you messaged me though. I understand that you're busy. It's okay because so am I. :c ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 06:14, August 26, 2013 (UTC) I'll send you a TC link on Facebook. I don't see you on so just log in if you can. If that doesn't work then go on Skype or Oovoo, okay? Thank youuuu. ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 06:54, August 26, 2013 (UTC) We haven't talked in like over a month, which I hate because even though you're on a lot less, I enjoy catching up with you at least once a month. We should meet on TC soon okay? ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 04:40, October 16, 2013 (UTC) OMFG, can we maybe TC like this week? I'm off on study break because I had my midterms all last week, so it would be a good time. :O I'm off today, so message me whenever! :D ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 12:20, October 21, 2013 (UTC) I saw you on chat and waited to give you a TC link, but you left. D: ☆ ''Cam'' ☆ ''Hold me down till the very end.'' ♡ 13:30, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Hai, omfg. I see you're on right now. Are you off work tonight? :D I don't have school on Tuesdays, so this is like the one night I can stay up. Hint, hint. :P ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 04:16, October 29, 2013 (UTC) WILL YOU BE MESSAGING ME WHEN YOU WANNA CHAT? I SHOULD BE ON TOMORROW. ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 09:34, November 2, 2013 (UTC) I was super busy yesterday, so it turns out that you not being able to chat was for the better. It all worked out. :D Okay, so you WILL be on tonight yeah? ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 18:06, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'll probably be free next weekend, so yup, that works. c: OMG though, I'm like super busy with school too. Good luck, I hope you get everything done. :c ❊ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|'cam']] ❊ ''You got me all lit up in your fireworks''. 23:28, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey, girl. We need to catch up soon. :c I miss you and I wanted to discuss your chat mod status, since you're pretty inactive right now. I mean, it's not like we haven't talked about this before, but yeah. :P ♥'' cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 14:48, November 25, 2013 (UTC) We need to meet on TC or something omg. I haven't heard from you since after Halloween. Yeah, as for your mod rights, if you really believe you'll be active with them again soon, I will leave them there. However, if you get a life and still remain inactive, I might remove them, like I did with Steph. You can always be reinstated if you're interested. Btw, when is the next time you're free? ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 23:36, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry we couldn't meet last night. I was sort of tied down. I hope you're free sometime this week? I don't know when I'll be available other than after my exams. :c ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 23:22, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Cryyy. I can't do Wednesday night because I have school in the morning. :c Can you do Friday night? That's definitely a better day for me. c: ♥ cam ♥ ''Come on, we'll light the sky. '' 21:44, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey. Are you gonna be free sometime this week? I know you're on holidays and I'd love to catch up and we should totally group chat with maybe Dave? ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 22:12, December 23, 2013 (UTC) I just wanted to stop by and wish you a Merry Christmas, dahling. We gotta catch up this holiday, okay? You, me and Davot? YEY. Anyways, I hope you're having a great Winter holiday and here's hoping we have a great new year. ♥ ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 04:40, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Omfg, SARAH, it's been like a month, dgxshjksjdghjdskl. Let me know via facebook or talk page when you're available because we have so much to catch up on and you need to buy a fucking plane ticket to Canada this year pls. I want you to visit me so bad. :o ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 20:08, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Argh, I'm not free Tuesdays, but I can do Wednesday night, because I don't have school on Thursdays. Is that okay for you? Dammit, we need to find a good day for both of us. :c ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam' ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 23:14, January 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey, so I have some time off this week and I was wondering if you wanna TC? I know you're probably busy and I don't know if you still sign on, but yeah. I might message you on Facebook, too. ' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 23:10, February 26, 2014 (UTC) If you're signing on still, can you like contact me, because I miss you so much, and soon, I'm gonna be forced to sign onto ghey Facebook. Okay, thanks. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ ''cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 06:50, April 6, 2014 (UTC) WHEN DO YOU WANT TO TC? WE NEED TO CATCH UP, LIKE NOW! I'm almost done school, btw. [[User:Degrassi Fan| ✧ cam ✧ ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| i'm restless, obsessed with your future. ]] 21:36, April 9, 2014 (UTC) We haven't talked in ages. If you're still around, lemme know if you can TC sometime. :3 [[User:Degrassi Fan|c a m]] ♥ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|we can stay here forever now. ]] 23:54, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Are you on, right now? Wanna TC or something? [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]] ♡ ''has my wish come true tonight''? 23:56, July 2, 2014 (UTC) I GUESS, I GOT TO YOU TOO LATE. I'M SORRY. WHEN IS THE NEXT TIME YOU'RE AVAILABLE. [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]] ♡ ''has my wish come true tonight''? 23:52, July 4, 2014 (UTC) Will you be available tonight maybe? [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam]] ♡ ''has my wish come true tonight''? 18:52, July 13, 2014 (UTC) YOYOYO, DO YOU EVEN STILL COME HERE OR SHOULD I CONTACT YOU ELSEWHERE? [[User:Degrassi Fan|cam']]♡ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan|''oh darling, I wish you were here.]] 23:44, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Disneyland Ugh, I have bad news. So I asked my parents if I could have the tickets so we could go to Disneyland, and they said no. :( I guess they just aren't comfortable giving out the tickets to someone they don't know and they think that I don't really know either. They always ruin my fun though, so it's no surprise. Anyways, I'm really sorry if you got your hopes up for nothing, and I hope I didn't screw up your work schedule too much for asking off and everything. I really hope we can still TC and stuff, though. <3 And if I'm ever in San Diego, I'll definitely hit you up! Stuphsoveralls (talk) 23:08, July 11, 2013 (UTC) I'm Flying! Hi, SarahOriginal! I'm Syler! <3 You haven't been hear in forever (I think)! Hope to know you. ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 06:57, November 2, 2013 (UTC) LIES! You were here all year! ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 06:58, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Mod rights Hi, bae. ♥ The admins and I were talking and we came to the conclusion that we'd like to remove your mod rights, since you don't seem to be that active anymore. If you plan on being active and would still like your rights, let me know, because we'll give you a chance if you can increase your activity on here. Otherwise, we're going to remove them within the upcoming week. Regardless, thank you for all your time contributing as a mod. You did a great job when you were active. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:56, February 4, 2015 (UTC)